Power modules with double-side cooling significantly improve the thermal performance of the package by reducing thermal resistance, and thereby increasing the power density of the entire system. However, power modules with double-sided cooling present a challenge with regard to integrating a heat-sink with the module. The design of the cooler often is a critical issue in achieving the highest possible performance. For example, the cooling fluid should be distributed in two different channels above and below the power modules included in the package to increase the thermal performance of the package. Also, the entire system must be watertight. The heat sink should be robust, low-cost and lightweight.
Conventional double-sided module cooling technologies require additional parts such as O-rings and bolts or screws to achieve a water-tight system. Conventional aluminum coolers also use thicker aluminum blocks. Still further components are typically needed to achieve a watertight heat-sink and bi-directional coolant distribution. These additional parts increase the system weight and cost and still present a real risk of fluid leakage. Furthermore, the need for many assembly steps increases production cost.